goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Erik the Appreciator/Archive 2
debug room where is the debug room?? --Whiskie 19:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, click the link to Debug Room here and the article will tell you that Debug Rooms are strange hidden locations in the game code for each of the Golden Sun games, and these places can't be accessed by players without using hacking devices like Action Replay. And yeah, I can tell you're very new to editing wikis, but don't worry, you should be able to get it by studying other people's edits. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:53, 3 June 2009 (UTC) erik i just noticed this on my golden sun 2 game but when u are in the ship and flying if u let go of the b button and start pressing the a button rapidly it allows u to stay in flight withought having to hold the b button but it has a limited time as it stays up im wondering would this be a cheat because it allows u the abilty the travel the ocean withought using the b button flight oh im srry i forgot to leave my name on the last message srry! Brandonallison 15:19, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :Interesting, but there is another little trick with the ship that's a lot more reliable: Instead of holding B to keep yourself in flight while using up all your PP, open up your Psynergy menu and select and cast the Hover Psynergy from there. The ship will glow and sparkle the way it does when you're holding B to fly, and the yellow bar will appear on top - but if you don't press the B and A buttons and only press the D-Pad, you can sail around as though it's still on the water. While you're sailing around like this, you don't get any random monster encounters, and your Psynergy meters don't actually get lowered. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) About Wise One and the Mind Reading... Gotcha, thanks.-- 23:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Jumping The Gun When HG/SS were announced the Bulbapedia went on an editing frenzy. Pages were created for un-named characters and alot of other pages were created with a Gen IV section that read "info not available at this time". Should we do the same? Articles can always be renamed. Even though we don't have all the answers doesn't mean we can't start creating does it? I've been dying to create a page entitle Unknown Summon for the picture of that chick riding the horse on the GSDS article. But I want to know what you think.Zabbeth 16:10, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Personally, no; I kind of view known names as the necessary and proper proof that "something is", rather than "something might be", and everyone in the GS community "knows" for now that the horse-riding chick is most likely a Mercury summon that may or may not be Nereid, and may be connected with Lemuria because of the trident; the fans came - and still come - to that speculation without the need for an encyclopedia-style resource having entire pages dedicated to saying exactly the same small amounts of "currently unknown" stuff. :How and why the Pokemon methodology might not apply here: Well, back when Pokemon's 4th generation was in preview mode and Electivire was first shown namelessly, Wikipedia editors tried making the page "Possible Electabuzz evolution", and the controversy on the talk page became really ugly. Also know that Bulbapedia's not a Wikia wiki, but its own licensed wiki, which might indicate that it might have its own standards on article subject notability, allowing it to have articles about what is unnamed and unknown where other wikis wouldn't go so far. I think. :/ :What I've been dying for is for Camelot to reveal both the names and some biographical information about the three currently unnamed heroes; the pages we could create from scratch based on that information would have a more inherent "whoa awesome" value to readers seeing them for the first time than if pages based on "Unknown hero A", "Unknown hero B", and "Unknown heroine" exist for a while and then just get renamed. That would help the resultant spike of wiki viewership all the more. :Mmm, I don't even know if any of these count as legitimate reasons rather than my hesitant opinions why I think we should wait for at least Japanese version names to identify each new GS subject with... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Care to do something? Seeing as how we know "officially" Isaac's son is the main protagonist, should we (i.e. you) create a page for said character before some annon does then have us wonder whether or not to delete the article even though it will just be made again by some other annon or user? Either that or protect and block various names for articles such as "Isaac jr." "Mini Isaac" "Son of Isaac" "Little Isaac" and stuff?Zabbeth 20:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so, because even if we know he's the main playable character going on the quest in Golden Sun DS with two known friends, is the son of Isaac, has a different wardrobe but carries over the trademark yellow scarf, and is most likely a Venus Adept... What else could be written in a stub of a page like that with all that we know right now, that isn't in the GSDS article already? I think this is a case where there needs to be at least one of two important things for a page to be valid: A name to signify "officialness", which would justify a page having very little material otherwise (i.e. Blue Key), or a lot of revealed information about a character who isn't given a name, which would justify a page about the subject despite not having a name to go along with it (i.e. Felix and Jenna's parents). Apparently, one can exist without the absolute need for another (but both are preferable together of course), but in Isaac's son's case he currently has neither. I don't think preemptive protection is necessary (and actually I think that's not allowed of admins on Wikipedia). Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ah, OK then, I just didn't know what our policy on un-named characters was. I didn't know if certain pages had to be protected or what. Do we have an official policy on stuff on this wiki? I notice that all wikis are different, some don't like walkthroughs and some (like us) do. Some create pages for unknown characters and some don't.Zabbeth 21:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we ever came up with a fully developed policy setting because this isn't a mainstream, big-name wiki about a mainstream big-name subject like Star Wars, where the huge communities of users and anons making edits good and bad necessitate policy being enforced. Up to this point we've just been playing it by ear and relying on discussions like this to deal with issues like whether GSDS lookalikes need their own pages when they don't even have names. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) "...borking the tables..." Borking? Is that a word? Anyways, the problem stems from the editor we were given access to not too long ago. I believe it's called Rich Text Editing. I had the same problem and I turned it off. I think we should post a warning on the Main Page advising those who are not use to the new editor to set their prefrences to the old one.Zabbeth 18:36, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Eh, it's one of those Internet meme-ish things where people call a broken thing "teh borked". :I wasn't aware this was one of those things that is toggled in Preferences... I never even turned mine on in the first place, but apparently it's automatically turned on for newcomers. I'm not sure how a message can be properly integrated into the main page, though, or if we're better off just grinning and bearing occasional instances of, er, borkage. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Special coins in the osenia cliffs in the osenia cliffs if u use scoop on that piece of sand next to where u first enter the area u find a certain number of coins when u dig i have forgotten how many coins are there should this be added as something u get with the pirates sword at osenia cliffs? Brandonallison 14:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I think you scooped a random piece of sand and got a randomly generated batch of coins. If there were specifically a spot of sand where you get a specific amount of coins the first time you scoop that spot, that spot would be glowing when you use Reveal around it, and there are no glowing spots like that in Osenia Cliffs. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 16:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) About Das Pic Here's a link of the site I got those pics fromhttp://goldensunarchiv.de/index.html. So it's my understanding that foreign pics are allowed unless they contain foreign text as long as I give credit? If that's the case then most of my new pics will be taken from there, unless you say not to. But I will say, not all of us have access to emulaters like yourself and this is the only way we can upload pics.Zabbeth 17:36, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :So long as there's no foreign text visible on it so that it looks exactly like a shot of the English version, then yeah, those images would do just fine. It sounds like a good substitute for you to use. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:06, 27 June 2009 (UTC) We may or may not have a problem Go to somebody's page. It doesn't matter who. On the top it gives the option to block that user. What is this? I don't want some disgruntled user to go on a power trip and start blocking people. I think you should check it out.Zabbeth 15:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, when I look at people's user pages through a web browser different from my normal one so that I'm not logged in, no block option appears for me there on the top or anyone else, so I think that rules out IP anons abusing any block feature. And when I look at people's user pages when logged in and using my preferred Wikipedia-style skin, the block user option appears on the left in the Toolbox section. Since I don't have an account that's not without the sysop privileges, I can't tell if all people who are users have a block option visible on their screens (and whether or not they're all actually able to make use of it if they have it onscreen), or if it just appears for users with more editing rights and that for some reason you are able to see it even though you only have the rollback rights associated with sysopship. :/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can see the block option as well. Kyarorain 19:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::In that case, you should probably try testing your supposed block feature by giving a 1-day block the next time you see an obvious vandal edit. Just so we can see if it actually works for non-sysops. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:25, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I don't think vandals log in. Can I block a user who hasn't been here in over a year?Zabbeth 19:33, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, it doesn't show up for IP address pages? :Blocks can never be handed out lightly, so for this case I temporarily unblocked an obvious vandal (you can tell by the name) for you to play around with. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:40, 15 July 2009 (UTC) The user must either have a Userpage or Talk page for the Block User button to appear. I created his to test it. Once I pressed the button it stated that I was attempting to use a feature reserved for Admins, which is you. So only high ranking users may actually block people. I find it odd we all see it though.Zabbeth 19:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Awesome, that answers all our questions. =) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) HELP!!! do you know the cheat to name all the main characters even felix and jenna. death909--Death909 18:34, September 14, 2009 (UTC) do you know the cheat to name all the main characters even felix and jenna. the computer am on is at school and blocks all game sites. oh i dont a computer--Death909 19:56, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Basically, when naming your characters at the start of each game, press Select 3 times to name the other characters of your party, then press Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Up, Right, Down, Left, Up, Select to enter new names for the rest of the characters that join your party later. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks--Death909 20:17, September 14, 2009 (UTC) what do i do now okay i beat the game and got everything what do i do now. oh by the first golden sun thats all i have. and also can you use any house hold items to hack cause i heard a rumor--Death909 20:13, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what you'd want to do with a game you beat, that's something you decide for yourself. If you don't have the second game but are planning to get it and saved the first game as a Completed Data file, then when you do you can do the whole password data transfer thing between games by following the instructions in the second game's manual and/or the Password article. I'm pretty sure you can't use household items or appliances to hack GBA games like Golden Sun, though, it has to be a Gameshark or Action Replay or CodeBeaker Advance device. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering about some 'isolated' pages Hi there, Slax here, first off, I want to say how good a job you and the other active users here have done with this wiki, it's very impressive, well written and with plentiful, useful, info. OTher than that, all I was gunna ask was, do you think a new category/template for, say, "gameplay mechanics and modes", would be useful for navigating between some of the more isolated articles. Sepcifically, I'm referring to pages like Statistics, Monsters, Easy Mode, Password, etc, which are currently pretty much unsorted. I'd do it myself, but I; 1- don't want to do something that shouldn't be done and 2-have no idea how to do it, even if it should be done XD (though I'm sure I could figure it out eventually)Slax01 22:50, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, well I think you've been invaluable yourself, filling up pages that needed the content. Now, both a category and a directory template for that seem like they could be very helpful and worth it, and it's easy enough to just paste "Category:Gameplay mechanics and modes" at the bottom of each of the pages. And if you just copy-paste the content syntax from one of the existing templates such as Template:Golden Sun series into the new page Template:Gameplay, it should be possible to determine which lines of the code represent the links to articles and thus can be changed safely. It can't be done with that rich text editor, I'm sure, but if you always get into the Rich Text Editor mode whenever you click Edit This Page, then you should go into your Preferences menu (probably in the "MORE" button on top of the screen"), go into the Editing tab, and uncheck Enable Rich Text Editing. With that preference saved, you would be editing the pages' content syntax directly (the way you can edit Wikipedia articles) rather than through the "shortcut" Rich Text mode around here, and I always edit through the syntax mode. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the advise on rich text, that thing WAY too buggy XD. Anyway, I drafted up a template, haven't put it anywhere yet, but thanks for the editing advice- my biggest problem was that I didn't know what to type into the search to find the existing ones to copy the code out of, lol, thanks tho, I appreciate it (no pun intended XD) Slax01 01:30, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Looks great, seriously. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Random Number Generator Zari01 here with a question on editing: I was wondering about adding onto the Random Number Generatorpage stuff on Level RNG (See my user page for a preview). I found (with the help from the GFAQs guide link) that in the first game the Level Up stats (different per character) can be exploited. I was wondering if you had an opinion on adding that to the RNG page. Any help you can give is greatly appreciated! Zari01 05:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I wasn't even aware that the first game had RNG involved in its leveling. You might end up teaching me some stuff with what you can add there. ^_^; Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 06:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Random Number Generator: completed the article the discussion potion (if anyone is interested), but I still need to create separate pages ( for an indepth guide, and level rng lists of perfect/imperfect boosts) ::Zari01 23:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::If separate pages explaining separate aspects of the RNG are necessary, I suppose they should be made subpages of the Random Number Generator page. That can be done by having a link like /Level up stat lists anywhere in the content of the article, and then create the page at the red link there; see Golden Sun's Gameplay Information section and Golden Sun/Quick walkthrough for an example of how pages and subpages link to each other. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:28, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::: Right now I do not have all of the separate pages ready (as I intend to include TLA Level RNG as well), but i have two questions : Should i put up the level RNG part even though it would have the dead links in it? the part i would put up outlines the basic premise of what dictates level RNG, but not all of the gritty details. Would separate pages be a good idea, if only to keep the current RNG page clean and informative, with just the basic details? The other question i had was on making tables. I have all of the Character classes per character mapped out (Including the class quirks for dual and tri elemental classes), but its just a long list right now, and not very pretty. Any advice on these matters would be a great help ^_^ Zari01 19:52, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Red links aren't a bad thing if they'll be filled up eventually, so whether the level RNG part has red links in it or not probably shouldn't be an influence on what and how you decide to do stuff. I might end up doing some work on class tables myself after I see what you say you've "mapped out"... Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Heading and Sub-Heading trouble Hey its Zari01 again with a problem. When i tried to edit the Random Number Generator page with the Level RNG part, the headings using ' ' and ' ' didn't work. Is this a different kind of Wiki article, or just an error on my part? (When I used C+P into sandbox they worked though...)Thanks for the help! Zari01 21:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :That'd be kind of weird. You're not using the Rich Text Editor, right? I don't have any idea why there would be a glitch. However, if you were trying to edit a specific section of a page using the edit button to the right of each heading in a page when the glitch occurred, you should try editing via the article in general by clicking the edit page button on top. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: I found the problem, and fixed it so the Level RNG part is now up! If you can help me with some tables once I get the information for levels 60-79 (1 level to go whoo) we could get one of the broken links up in no time. Also the Character class lists I had I added to the discussion portion of the page, sorted by characters who can obtain each class (analysis notes I'm going to write at the bottom) Zari01 22:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ummmm jw do you think da bosses in golden sun ds goin to be hard :Well, the bosses were the only hard battles in the previous Golden Sun games, so I think so. :Now, um, you're doing it wrong with the pages you're creating; this site isn't like a forum where you create pages to only ask questions about people's opinions. You're supposed to go to Forum:Watercooler and use the Add New Topic button to create Forum-style pages for these questions. I'd really appreciate it if you did that, thanks. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ohhhh well u gotta help at dis stuff never been on dis site before--jonathan 16:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC)--jonathan 16:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine, I'll try. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Possible article merge thought Erik-kun, hey, Erik-kun! So I was browsing around the wiki, and I saw that there were pages for each of Garet's family members. Good stuff, except, like, they were all really short and stubby, and I was wondering if it might not be more efficient to have a Garet's family page, with each family member getting his or her own section. If you think that's a good idea, I can do the necessary editing to make the one page and put all the information there. Just let me know if this works. Dracobolt 19:33, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Huh, if you think that could work and you'd be willing to work on that page yourself, go for it! Miss, um, Draco-san, I guess. (I'm not going to use "chan" because, according to Wikipedia, "using chan with a superior's name would be condescending and rude.") Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Damage formulas (and locations?) Hey Erik this is Zari01 again with another number idea--damage formulas. I've been poking around the site and I haven't found any articles (or portions of articles) on the damage formulas for actual attacking (with weapons and such), or how the numbers you get are determined in-game. I do know of the Summon Damage Formula, but I'm talking about finding a formula for normal attack base damage. Would this be a good idea to pursue for this site? (I have a rough working formula [ that is not the actual ingame one, yet] for a standard attack already: damage dealt= (Your Attack)/2 - ((Enemy Defense)/5*3 - 3)--more complete version is on my userpage, but that's more math stuff). Zari01 05:30, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Definitely should be done. It would be a great thing to convey to readers that for every two defense points, all physical damage you take in battle is reduced by 1 each time (I'm assuming that's what your formula means). Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :: It is a little more complicated than that, in that every time your defense increases by 1 more than a multiple of five, the damage you take goes down by 3 ( in my formula's case the enemy having 7 defense would result in the same damage as an enemy with 9 defense, but I know from the start that my formula isn't entirely accurate). I'll see what I can do, but I think that the final product I find will be more of a highly accurate version of the game's damage calculations, rather than the exact formula, because I don't have access to the games internal data. The next question I had would be where would put it when I'm finished (which will be in a while ^_^;); whether it would deserve its own article or not. I will update my user page with the formulas i find (the actual testing stuff is going in my sandbox). Cheers, Zari01 07:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :: I found another formula (simpler and better) that still needs some hard testing. here it is: (your attack value)*.5 - (enemy defense value - 3)*.5 --this provides the average value of the damage you would do (meaning it would account and include the randomness made by the game). If the answer has a decimal (should be .5), then there are four possible damage values (ie randomness): the 2 integers on either side of the decimal. if the answer is a whole number, there will be 3 values: the answer given, and the two integers on either side of it(this is the part that still needs testing). It's coming along ^_^; Zari01 00:22, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Java on the Wikia: Applets and such It's Zari01 again; I know I have a section taken above this, but this idea has been bugging me for a while: Should/could we be allowed to put java based web applets/applications on the Wikia here. The whole reason I stumbled on this question is my damage formula work; I have critical hits and normal attacks nailed down to the exact numbers, but resistance/power is giving me a hard time. I think it would be easier for users who come here and want to know how to calculate damage to provide both the applet (or application) and the actual hard formulas. The flaw with adding applets and other Java based stuff to the Wikia is that if the person visiting the page doesn't have Java or Javascript, the program/applet won't show up. There are ways to tell the user to get Java and such (Java has programming that can tell you if you don't have java, confusing I know.), but that really limits what it can do. If we provide both hard formulas and the applet, some people might be missing out if for whatever reason they can't get or update the Java version they have. (I've been taking a computer web design class and this would help my studies ;>_>) Having an applet that would do the calculation for you would be much easier than punching everything into a calculator over and over, etc. This question isn't so much about adding an applet for the damage calculation work as to allowing such Java programs on the Wikia; we could be limiting some people if we aren't careful. So: Java or no? PS I won't be able to come on and update until in like 10 days; I'm heading somewhere with dialup for the holidays ._. Zari01 07:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I wouldn't know if Java applets are supported, currently unsupported, or flat out unable to be supported on a Wikia wiki to begin with. I doubt java applets are the sort of things wikis would have to specifically "allow" if they do support java applets to begin with. Unless you already tried to input some applets but failed/never found a way (in which case I doubt I can help you here), I don't see why you shouldn't implement something like that. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:05, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Question Just running the prospect of creating a page for the dwarves of Loho by you. The werewolves have one, and I am thinking of creating a "Races of Weyard" template, or at least a category if there isn't one already. Thanks, Caasi 19:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting idea. That page about werewolves always seemed to be just sitting there not doing much... However, there's only people and these dwarves and werewolves introduced in the second game, so unless GSDS introduces more races, it only deserves a category. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget the Proxians, but I know what you mean. I was thinking we need a Fire Clan of the North page too because of this, but the Prox page covers it essentially, hey? Caasi 19:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :But what if the people of Prox are actually mostly-normal humans that eventually developed reptilian scales and ears simply because of their extreme affinity to the Mars element (the element of dragons)? It might even be possible that people in the ancient past that had a similar affinity to the other elements had similar mutations corresponding to their elements. Or maybe they are a separate fantasy race; we don't know for sure, though maybe we can speculate for now that they are a separate race. :As for the clan pages, probably make one for the Mars Clan. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Category troubles Not sure if this bug is coming up for anyone else, but if you look to the recent activity box, hopefully you'll see that it states I added a video clip...But I actually was just adding articles into Category:Standalone Psynergy. It happened to me before when adding an article to a category that was already in place for a while, so I don't think it's a human error on my part. Really, I was just checking to see if I'm not the only one it's happening, and also why the articles I added into the Standalone category aren't showing up there (yet). >_< Sorry for the bother, and thanks, [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 03:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I see all that. When I removed and readded those categories myself, it did work. It's like there's a bug that only applies to you! o_o Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrats. On 10k edits. ;) [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']](talk) 20:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :When I saved that edit, rather than the new GSDS info I was expecting, all I got was a black screen with white text that said the following: ::Conglaturation !!! ::You have completed a great wiki. ::And prooved the justice of our culture. ::Now go and rest our hero ! :Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Strange Glitch i was redoing my golden sun game i had a full inventory of nuts i went to kalay after the hammet rescur quest and i tryed to grad a nut using catch it said i needed drop a item i dropped a herb and after that it read 3 a With this symbol on top ~ and it said it game it to those letters and froze completely after that im wandering wat caused this glitch but i have no clue Brandonallison 21:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Not to be a jerk, but at 14 years old and you still spell like that... No one's going to understand a single thing of what you say. [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']](talk) 22:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Um, that's perfectly legible to me, and I wouldn't bother commenting on that here, Caasi. :/ ::I tested out on emulation buying 30 nuts for all four party members and then using Catch on the nut tree in Kalay. After the game tells me I need to drop something, when I drop something like a stack of Herbs or a Bramble Seed, the game then reports with letters without a text box "Isaac gave a Nut to", the Herbs or whatever is gone, and everyone's Nut ratings remain at 30 each, but the emulation doesn't freeze or crash and I can continue doing things like normal. I don't know if triggering this happened differently for Brandonallison because he was playing on a physical cartridge, but there certainly are glitchy effects to be had when you try to catch a Nut off a tree when everyone's Nuts are maxed out. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 00:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I was playing on a physical cartridge the glitc is completely avoided if u drop a nut i have not tested this on tla with getting nuts so it may be just a glitch in golden sun 1 Brandonallison 02:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) YOU ROCK!!!! You are the reason I was able to beat Lost Age. I entered the lift question for the help desk, and you saved my ass. Thank you SO much. :) :LOL, thanks very much for the feedback. Any question I detect through the Recent Changes feature I answer just to have something to do while waiting for GSDS info. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 18:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) If you got my message Just to clarify, I was the writer of Lift, and if you didn't get my message, I am SO grateful. If I saw you in real life, I WOULD glomp you. :) Re: Your question Yes, it was on the what's hot on wikia that appears in the corner, but I don't remember the spike exactly... 900-1000ish maybe? It was significant and I noticed it about a year ago, right after E3 last year and the new game was announced. P.S: I'd like to put together a page that holds all of the user boxes that people can slap on their user page. I'd like to format it like this page, but it doesn't work for me. Any help? Tanooki1432 19:02, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hot damn, that's plenty enough to tell what I wanted to know, thanks! ^_^ So the Wiki's viewership did increase literally tenfold by that time. :While I don't know how to make it look exactly like that, I can easily make it pretty close to that. Check for it at Golden Sun Universe:List of user templates. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) E3 Stuff Thanks for your hard work! Here's to GS:DD! Tanooki1432 01:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Aw yeah, it's all fantastic. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) About the reversion of my edit I know it's not huge news, but I think it should stay because, it's the only shred of info we've gotten about the game in a month, and it's just nice to know that some news actually exists and the game is being covered. :Thanks for coming to my talk page about this. :) But basically, we don't even know yet whether Famitsu magazine had that image posted entirely by itself as a teaser image on one of its pages, or if that turns out to be the introductory image to an article about Golden Sun: Dark Dawn that might actually have some brand new info too. If Famitsu's going to have more stuff to report in the issue the new art appears in, then it's worth updating the news bar with an item that appropriately summarizes it, such as "Japanese game magazine Famitsu reveals new information about Dark Dawn (link here), including new promotional art of Matthew here". Otherwise, a new illustration for one character is cool, but only in terms of that character, so it's only appropriate to note it on Matthew's page itself. It doesn't even qualify as "info" because it's just new art of something we already know about, so there's no information to write about in the news and the articles. I'm basically saying that we should wait a moment first before doing anything too hastily, lest we stumble and make mistakes. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I suppose you're right, I just think it'is important that the fans know that the game is being acknowledged (given Camelot hasn't updated their website at all), but we should at least wait for a translation just in case there is info. :::Right, I know that right now there are efforts to translate the text on the image. On Golden Sun Realm, there's already been a little bit of info revealed about the characters that could help make this worth posting as a front-page news item later on, like Tyrell joking around and being Matthew's best friend, and Karis being reliable and strong-willed. Information from a reliable source like Famitsu's just what we need, but the text they gave isn't even known... yet, at least. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Facebook video Hey, Erik... I have some details that may interest you. A buddy of mine knew some people who knew some people who were able to "hire" him for a week. Like, as in the week of E3. And he is a huge Golden Sun fan too. So, long story short I have video, but it's only on Facebook. So, if you had a Facebook, and you wanted to friend me so that I could tag you in that video so that you could see it and do the appropriate thing with the information in there (live animation of a battle sequence, featuring new Psynergies), I would totally be willing to do that. It's probably better to just email me than try to get me here. It's magosh9294@gmail.com ThorHammer17 (sorry I forgot to sign in) :I'd consider that really intriguing, but I don't have a Facebook, and I don't have any accounts on any other main social networking sites at all. Pretty much, this talk page and a Golden Sun forum are my only appearances on the Internet, so I'm going to have to pass on whatever video we're talking about here. I can wait for official new information, personally. :But even if that were put aside, there's a different issue with this that's more problematic from a wiki-editing perspective: the fact that this video apparently isn't posted anywhere where it's accessible to the general Internet-viewing public, like videos on YouTube, instead only being being posted privately on a Facebook account. For any instance of game information that is introduced in a new video, Golden Sun wiki would have to link to that video's url and cite that video as a source in order to be able to appropriately include the video's new information in its wiki articles, because otherwise, me putting in some never-before-seen facts from a video only I have seen would count as unverified research, which is bad because all the readers would want to know where that information came from and then see the video itself. It'd be a different story if this video posted by someone on YouTube or some other file hosting site. =/ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 02:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) From Jorge Camus, Camusount Aprecio mucho que seas un gran fan de Golden Sun. Tus modificaciones son bastantes buenas, pero más me gusta tu espíritu por rellenar todos los espacios vacíos que se encuentran en esta red, revisando constantemente el juego para hacer esto, si acaso no lo sabes de memoria. Te doy las gracias por todos los anuncios y arreglos de esta página. Siento que tengo la misma dedicación por este juego (de hecho, por eso te escribo), pero mi idioma me limita; el tuyo materno es el inglés, lengua utilizada en esta página. Si yo pudiese escribir en español sería tan feliz como tú dando aportes. Apenas aprenda a hablarlo y escribirlo bien, espero estar a la par contigo, Erik. Mis felicitaciones y muchas gracias por la última reseña de Eoleo que hiciste. ¡Chao! :Lo siento, pero no se mucho Español. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, i try to writte/translate in english. I aprreciate a lot that you re a great fan of golden sun. your modifications are so good, but i like more you spirit for fill the empty space that are in this webpage, looking constantly the game to do this, if you dont know the game completly. I have to say thank you for all the notices that u have writte. I feel that i hace the same dedication to do this task (in fact, that what i writte u), but my lenguage stop me; your lenguage, the english, is your matern lenguagem u dont have a problem for that, beacause the page is written in english. If i can writte in spanish, i ll be happy like you, givin apports. When i can do that, i hope be to the pair with you, Erik. My congratulation, and thanks for the modifications to Eoleo profile. Bye! :Haha, okay, thank you. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 01:25, October 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry bout the Briggs page. i didnt realize about the grey, i was just fooling around :P :It is a good idea to have these colored infoboxes for all characters with pages, not just the adepts. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:47, October 4, 2010 (UTC) yeah i was thinking about making a bunch, but most of these characters and adepts dont have official art, so it would look empty, you know? :Well, it works well enough for Kraden, right? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 20:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) it does. im gonna go for it GS:DD Rating I have questions about that rating there of Everyone 10+. Everywhere I've checked (ESRB's website, Amazon, Nintendo's Site) still shows it as Rating Pending. Judging on what I've seen, E10+ doesn't seem like that outrageous of a claim, but we shouldn't be jumping the gun. And I don't think we should use other region's ratings as a basis. They don't always agree. Tanooki1432 22:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I personally don't know where whoever uploaded the version of the cover art image with the E10 rating on the lower left got that image from, but I just assumed the fact that image is there was proof it's going to be the rating. It doesn't seem to be anywhere near as much jumping the gun as asserting who're the parents of Karis and the like, so I'd leave it alone. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:52, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. Sounds good. I'm no expert, but E10+ seems pretty accurate, although it could easily also just get an "E". "T" seems pretty far fetched, however. Tanooki1432 23:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Japanese release Just out of curiosity, since it is the 28th in Japan, and people are already playing the game (though perhaps not with retail copies) what makes you say the game hasn't been released yet? (I'm not saying you're wrong, just that I don't follow and I don't want to get into an edit war by accident xD) Slax01 21:44, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is technically now the period of time after the point in time that the Japanese version of the game is considered released? Hmm... Even so, check out the official site and the pattern it's been having in revealing silhouettes once a week: By the time that one current silhouette is set to be revealed, it would be the 28th over here too, which is the date that people everywhere would associate with the Japanese release of Dark Dawn. That makes it sound like the whole silhouette-per-week schedule the official site's been having has been timed so that this latest one would be on the day advertised as the Dark Dawn release date itself. The reason they would do that, I figure, is because that's how Nintendo of Japan is publicly heralding the release of the game. With that in mind, it feels like putting Dark Dawn's release in the news section of the Main Page as soon as the official site updates is honoring that approach of theirs. My plan, then, is that when the site updates with the last silhouette (and probably a lot of other content commemorating the game's Japanese release) in what I think should be 9 to 10 hours from now, the news post in the News template mentions both the game's release and the official site update in one news item. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::K, that makes sense, I wasn't aware the site was updating in a regular fashion (as I have not been anywhere near GS info in like, months XD), thanks for that Slax01 23:02, October 27, 2010 (UTC)